tgcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Tianshi Mort
Somewhere in the world, there lies a forgotten mountain, where the Sun and the Moon meet each other. A place where the time doesn't seem to matter, a peaceful peak gazing over the surrounding world. On the very top lies the Tianshi Mort and its temple of The Eternal, where the inhabitants of the mountain devote their life to the god. The extremely steep walls of the mountain serve as a natural barrier, so the temple lives its own life, unaffected by outsiders. The geography of the place also makes it uncommon for the beings living there interact with outside world, so they just watch, or often don't care – much like their god. History No written history is known of Tianshi Mort, that would originate from the place itself, although denizens of the mountain have been rumoured to keep tracks of history since times immemorial. The knowledge appears to passed through the oral role, yet not many outsiders had a chance to learn the secrets of this unusual place, due to the eremetic lifestyle of the strange birds living there. Some ancient sources have been found to mention this place, however they are always really brief and lacking in details. Other names have been suspected to refer to this place, among them being Forgotten Mountain, or more cryptic ones as White Morgue or Angels' Purgatory. The denizens of Tianshi Mort have become the subject of several scholars over the years, generally these writings are tinged with wild speculation and obvious personal religious biases. However a rare few find an obsessive impulse to learn the history related to the area, and seek out the footsteps of those who are said or known to have been within the sanctum's high walls. Those who get too close, disappear – some say into the temple itself, others, disposed of. Geography The verticality of the locale necessitates lifts, tunnels, ladders, and sophisticated stairs honeycomb the position. The climate of the area, the mountain is located in, is warm and arid. The flora of the surrounding area is limited to patches of grassland, low weeds, and dry shrubs. No fauna has been noticed in the vicinity of the mountain. Demography Little is known about the inhabitants of this lone place. Some say that the place is occupied by fallen angels, or souls trying to reach the god. Yet others claim that it's the place of demons and undead, that didn't fit among the commonfolk. What everyone seems to agree on, is that the creatures living there are not of this world. Religion The common knowledge is that the temple at the top is devoted to The Eternal, yet little factual information exists on the beliefs, practices, and rituals of the followers living on the premises of the mountain. The legends claim, that the master of the temple is chosen during a ritual, where the candidate steps outside the time itself, to be chosen by those who have ascended to the honor before them – and all those who elected to remain there, rather than return and assume the post. The other tales tell that the god himself steps down from beyond the time, to pick his servant and messenger on this mundane plane. Category:Country Category:Current Category:Town